


Red

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: A singer changes Sebastian's perception of his future.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This is probably not what CustardCreamies expected when she prompted me for Vampire Simi AU. I tried my best.... this is my first vampire AU. I hope it's okay!

Sebastian waited eagerly as the hottest girl band in the world walked up his driveway. After retiring from the Formula 1, Sebastian had bought a large estate and every year he hosted a music festival. Somehow, he’d managed to bag the biggest girl band of the moment, Red.

“Hello.” Sebastian smiled as he walked towards them, his eyes immediately drifting to the man walking behind the three women. “Welcome to Castle Maranello.”

“How lovely to see you Sebastian.” The lead singer Minttu grinned, giving him a hug.

“And you.” He beamed before moving to shake Hanna and Susie’s hands. “I hope you’ll have a lovely time.”

Minttu nodded. “I’m sure we will. We’ll go and get unpacked while you talk to our manager Kimi.”

Sebastian nodded and got one of his staff to show them inside. “Mr Raikkonen.” Sebastian held out his hand.

“Kimi is fine.” The Finn nodded, returning the handshake.

“Well, let’s go inside and we can talk.”

The two settled in the room overlooking the garden where the festival was taking place. Sebastian got tea for them both and studied Kimi. He wasn’t going to deny that the man was cute, but he knew it was impossible to go after him.

“The girls are really looking forward to this gig.” Kimi said, stirring his tea. “Minttu said she was a friend of yours.”

“Yeah, we were pretty close a few years back.” Sebastian nodded.

Kimi nodded and soon got the paperwork out to discuss payment and rules of the event.

*

After an hour or so Sebastian started to make excuses. He could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker and he knew he needed a refreshment soon. He eventually got himself out of the meeting and hurried down to his bedroom, looking for a supply of blood.

He was rummaging through his fridge when he heard a cough. “Here. I saw you getting paler.” Minttu said, holding up a bag.

Sebastian looked relieved and took the bag, nodding at her. “Thank you, Minttu.” He whispered, quickly drinking the liquid. Needing the energy.

The brunette eased herself down on to the edge of the sofa watching him. “What do you think of Kimi then? He’s your type, he swings your way. Ask him out.” She smirked as Sebastian almost choked.

“I don’t think he’ll want to date a vampire.” He replied. “Does he know you’re one?”

“Yeah. He’s pretty unfased by it.” She shrugged. “So, he wouldn’t care if you were one either. Seriously make a move.”

Sebastian sighed. “I can’t. It’s not fair on him at the end of the day. I’ll still look like this and he’ll be aging, paranoid I’ll cheat on him.”

Minttu shook her head. “You do think of the impossible situations don’t you.”

“It’s just the truth Minttu.” He sighed, watching her. “I’ve accepted my fate of dying alone.”

The singer shook her head and stood up. “I’ll see you later.” She told him before walking out of the room.

*

The following evening more of the acts had arrived and Sebastian was hosting a small party for them all. He was standing on the decking of the garden when Kimi appeared by his side. “Fancy a dance?” Kimi asked softly.

Sebastian blinked and turned to him. “You want to dance with me?” He asked him, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yeah… you’re cute…” He admitted sheepishly. He’d had some strong drinks before asking but he still found Sebastian adorable.

The German blushed pink. “I’d love to dance.” He said, putting his glass down and extending his hand out.

“Good.” Kimi replied and led him to a quieter area of the dance floor, looking into his eyes. It had been a long time since he’d felt this way about a guy.

Seeing the pair dancing, Minttu turned to Susie and winked. “Told you they would be good together.” She said, grinning.

Susie could only chuckled. Minttu was indeed a fantastic matchmaker she thought as she watched Sebastian and Kimi giggling to each other as they danced. She could just make out the sparks in their eyes.

*

Following a few dances, a tipsy Kimi led Sebastian upstairs, holding his hand. “You’re not as grumpy as you appear.” Sebastian teased him.

“I know. It’s an image I wear.”

Sebastian snorted. “Well you had me fooled.”

Kimi smirked proudly and patted Sebastian on the back. “Glad you were. Shows I’m a good actor.” He replied.

“Well, you didn’t quite hide your feelings for me.”

“Maybe I didn’t want too.” The Finn said with a wink.

The two stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Sebastian’s heart was hammering in his chest as he admired the man in front of him. Pushing the reserved voice to the back of his head and taking a brave step, he moved closer to the man and brushed his lips against his, kissing him softly.

Slowly, Kimi started to kiss back. Relief fell over Sebastian and he entwined his fingers with Kimi’s as they kissed. The two made their way into Sebastian’s room, a heated passion between them as they explored each other’s lips.

Kimi gently ran his hand down Sebastian’s side, running it along his belt to work on it’s buckle. Sebastian gave an appreciative moan and grabbed Kimi’s collar, eagerly trying to unbutton the man’s shirt.

Slowly but surely a trail of clothes leading from the door to the bed appeared, followed by the sound of the bed creaking.

*

Afterwards, Sebastian rested his head on Kimi’s chest, panting heavily as the nights events caught up with him. It had been a long time and he’d certainly never felt the connection he had with Kimi with anyone else.

“Sebby?” Kimi murmured softly, playing with the German’s curly hair.

“Hmm?”

Kimi smiled and placed a soft kiss on his head. “I enjoyed that.” He whispered, moving the blanket so they were both covered.

“Me too.” The man replied, a little quiet though.

“Sure?”

Sebastian nodded, trying not to meet Kimi’s gaze.

“Then, what’s wrong?” Kimi asked softly, worried he’d done something Sebastian didn’t like or that he’d upset him.

“It’s nothing…. It’s just me….”

“What about you?” Kimi asked. “You’re a wonderful and talented human being. Even Minttu told me that.” He whispered to him, worried now.

The German omitted a long sigh. “No… I…. we can’t be together.”

Kimi frowned. “And why not?”

“Because I’m not who you think I am!” He exclaimed, ripping his head away from Kimi and swinging his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge.

Kimi was silent for a moment, taking in the image of a stressed and worried Sebastian. Quietly, he spoke. “Are you like Minttu?” He asked, his voice soft.

Timidly Sebastian nodded.

Kimi sighed and got up, moving to sit beside him. “And you think being a vampire bothers me?” He asked softly, gently brushing his arm against his.

“I don’t know…. It would bother most people.”

“Yeah it probably would.” Kimi confirmed. “But I’m not most people, and I’ve worked with Minttu for six years. She’s never even attempted to bite me or turn me, so I have faith that if we were to make this work you wouldn’t hurt me either.”

Sebastian gently looked up, tears in his eyes. “You… you mean that?” He sniffed, struggling to believe that Kimi was being so understanding.

Kimi took his hand, squeezing it. “I mean every word of it. I don’t usually fling myself at men but gosh I fell for you when I met you.”

Sebastian blushed slightly. “Then if you’re happy with this…. I’d like to give it ago.”

Kimi beamed. “I would like that very much too.”

Lightly Sebastian leaned into him, nuzzling his head against his, resting on his shoulder. Maybe Minttu was right. He had to give things a go and stop seeing red.


End file.
